


The Velvet Sound of His Voice

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, ahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Joker is trying really hard to not let the shouting distract him.





	The Velvet Sound of His Voice

Summary: Joker is trying really hard to not let the shouting distract him.

_Note: goro screms in the velvet room. docx._

_And thank you, Tren, for the title :D_

**Warnings: KEKEKEKEKEKEKE, Goro Being Pissed Off :3c.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

There were many things Joker didn't expect to experience when he led the Thieves into the depths of Mementos.

Basically being wiped from people's cognition was one of them. Waking up in the Velvet Room afterwards was another.

And if that wasn't enough, Igor was basically ordering Caroline and Justine to kill Joker.

And so they dragged him out of his cell.

It was his first time stepping out of its confines, and it figured it was to lead him to his doom.

(Part of him hysterically thought of all the Personas he'd sentenced to the guillotine, was it a strange kind of premonition? _I am thou, thou art I_ , and as his masks, his Personas, were put under that blade, so was he.)

He was lying on the floor, limbs refusing to move as he stared uncomprehending at the execution equipment, wondering what would happen to him, what happened to the rest, when a voice screamed at him from the direction of the cell right next to his.

“For fucks sake, Joker, get the fuck up!” Akechi Goro screamed, and it was Akechi Goro, there was no way Joker would be forgetting that voice any time soon, “You didn't roll over and die nicely to _me_ and you won't just let two little girls kill you! Joker, _get up you piece of trash!_ ” Akechi snarled.

Joker snorted, incredulous, and strained his limbs to drag himself to a crouch. Blue flames encompassed him briefly in a familiar motion as his prison clothes disappeared, replaced with his phantom thief outfit.

Akechi slammed his palms against the bars of his cell. “ _FINALLY!_ Now show them who's boss, or _I'll bend these bars with my own two hands and rip your arms out to beat you to death with them!_ ”

Caroline and Justine shared a look, clearly still hesitant.

(It must be serious if Caroline didn't launch with her baton at Akechi when he dropped the 'little girls’ comment.)

“Girls,” Igor said, his tone of voice firm, and they shook their heads before slipping into a ready stance.

Akechi shook the bars of his cell again, “Don't make me repeat myself about not dying, Joker!”

Joker huffed, gazing intently at the two looking ready to brutally murder him.

He just needed to survive.

.

And survive he did.

Igor, the real Igor, sat down on the desk in the middle of the room, while the merged attendants, or rather his true (?) attendant stood next to the desk.

The bars on Akechi’s cell disappeared and he walked out of it, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving Joker an unimpressed arched eyebrow.

“ _Are you shitting me?_ ”

.

End

Goro is unimpressed with how things turned out whoops :’D


End file.
